Trink das und jammer nicht!
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Reisekrankheit ist wirklich eine schlimme Sache, zum Glück weiß Zack Rat. Mit Rache hat das natürlich nichts zu tun, obwohl Cloud 2:1 in Führung liegt. Oder? Fortsetzung von "Fanclub"


**Nach wie vor gehört FFVII SquareEnix

* * *

**

Zack breitete den Inhalt seiner Tasche auf dem Boden aus und begutachtete die große Auswahl an Tränken aller Art. Shin-Ras Forschungsabteilung suchte unermüdlich nach neuen Zutaten und Rezeptvariationen, um SOLDAT-Mitglieder sowie die Infanterie fit zu halten, beziehungsweise im Fall der Fälle schnell wieder fit zu bekommen. Dabei setzte sie unter anderem auch auf den exzessiven Einsatz von Farbstoffen. Das Zeug gab es in grün, rosa, rot, blau, türkis, braun, hellbraun, orange sowie hellgrün fluoreszierend. Früher hatte es noch eine gelbe Variante gegeben, die allerdings nach einigen bösen Streichen und heftigen Beschwerden aus dem Programm genommen worden war.

Die Kunst bestand nun darin sich zu merken, welche Farbe was genau bewirkte und wann man von besagter Farbe besser die Finger lassen sollte. Es wäre natürlich leichter für alle Beteiligten, einfach groß auf ein Etikett zu schreiben:

**"****Gegengift****, völlig wirkungslos bei Muskelkrämpfen und Prellungen, kann zu Übelkeit und Blähungen führen. Nimm es also niemals, wenn du abends ein Date hast, die meisten Vergiftungen verlaufen eh recht langsam."**

Das tat aber leider niemand. Die ach so intelligenten Wissenschaftsspinner stellten sich auf den Standpunkt, dass man inmitten eines Kampfes keine Zeit hatte, längere Texte zu lesen, deswegen setzten sie auf Farbpädagogik. Die funktionierte schließlich schon bei kleinen Kindern, erwachsene Männer sollten damit dann doch bitteschön keine Schwierigkeiten haben. Sephiroth war nach erster Behauptung derart wütend geworden, dass er die Laborkittel zu einer kleinen Vorstellung einlud. Er trat an, das Gegenteil zu beweisen und kämpfte allein gegen zwei Greife aus Hojos Labor, während er aus einer Abhandlung über die sozio-ökonomischen Folgen des Wutai-Krieges vorlas. Zack verstand zwar nur Bahnhof, war aber dennoch schwer beeindruckt. Dummerweise galt das nicht für diese arroganten Forschungsfritzen, die weiterhin an dem Farbsystem festhielten.

Nun hatte er also die Wahl zwischen rosa Gesöff ( Vitamincocktail mit leichtem Aufputschmittel, lässt dich die ganze Nacht wach bleiben und Terroristen erschießen, sehr beliebt bei der Infanterie), rotem Gesöff ( Vitamincocktail mit starkem Aufputschmittel, lässt dich die ganze Nacht wach bleiben und Terroristen erschießen, anschließend kannst du noch deine Freundin zum Brunch einladen, den ganzen Tag mit ihr shoppen gehen und abends eine Menge Spaß haben, sehr beliebt bei jedem, der für Shin-Ra arbeitet), hellgrün fluoreszierendem Gesöff (lässt dich stärkere Materia benutzen, schmeckt am schlimmsten von allen), türkisfarbenem Gesöff (heilt leichte Verletzungen), blauem Gesöff (heilt schwere Verletzungen, einzige Ausnahme: Knochenbrüche) und orangefarbenem Gesöff (heilt schwerste Verletzungen, hat gelegentlich seltsame Nebenwirkungen, wird gerne für Mutproben benutzt).

"Wie schlimm ist es?"

Langes Schweigen.

"Geht so."

"Geht es auch etwas präziser?"

Wieder Schweigen. Zack hatte mittlerweile gelernt, dass man in Gegenwart seines Freundes sehr geduldig sein musste. Ihn zu drängen war sinnlos, wenn Cloud nachdachte, ignorierte er alles um sich herum. Und er dachte oft nach. Oder er wollte einfach nicht reden. Zack redete dann einfach für sie beide, ihm ging der Gesprächsstoff bestimmt nicht aus.

"Ich werde es überleben!" kam endlich die Antwort.

"Also Türkis."

Cloud erschauderte.

"Das Zeug schmeckt furchtbar."

"Du kannst ja danach ein Himbeerbonbon lutschen."

"Das hältst du mir noch ewig vor, oder?"

"Solange du lebst."

Nachdem Zack Cloud die kleine Phiole mit dem Trank gegeben hatte, starrte der sie voller Abscheu an.

"Das darfst du mir eigentlich nicht geben, habe ich recht?" fragte er.

"Eigentlich nicht. Ich werde es aber niemandem verraten. Wenn du also ausnahmsweise einmal dicht halten könntest..."

Der Infanterist verbarg das winzige Fläschchen in seiner Hand, dann lehnte er sich zur Seite, um an dem kleinen Felsen vorbei sehen zu können, hinter dem die beiden saßen. Etwa fünfzig Meter entfernt war der Rest von Clouds Einheit damit beschäftigt, ihre Ausrüstung zusammenzupacken und auf die Fahrzeuge zu verladen. Da die Übung mitten im Nirgendwo drei Tage gedauert hatte, gab es einiges zu tun, bisher hatte niemand bemerkt, dass Zack und Cloud sich davon gestohlen hatten. Zack konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. In erster Linie natürlich, weil er Aerith seit mehr als einer Woche nicht gesehen hatte, er hetzte in letzter Zeit von einer Mission zur nächsten. Außerdem war diese Übung schlicht und ergreifend todlangweilig gewesen, der SOLDAT wusste wirklich nicht, warum er eigentlich hier war. So eine Zeitverschwendung!

"Weißt du was? Behalte es. Ich will dir keinen Ärger machen."

Cloud legte den Trank wieder zu den anderen auf den ausgetrockneten Boden zurück. Dann machte er Anstalten aufzustehen.

"Bleibst du da!" Zack hielt ihn zurück. "Du trinkst das jetzt. Sofort!"

"Ich will aber nicht. Du weißt noch nicht einmal, ob es funktionieren wird."

"Natürlich wird es funktionieren. Falls du aber dein Mittagsessen lieber ein zweites Mal essen möchtest, ziel auf den Hauptmann, ich kann ihn nämlich nicht leiden."

"Als ob der bei uns mitfährt. Und nein, ich ziehe es vor, mich nicht zu übergeben."

"Dann trink es doch einfach. Ich muss niemandem Rechenschaft ablegen, was meinen Verbrauch an Heiltränken angeht. Meine Missionen erledige ich allein, also ist keiner da, der mitzählen kann."

Der Blondschopf zögerte noch immer.

"Das Zeug hat einen grauenhaften Geschmack. Meinst du, sie haben die Köche aus der Kantine gebeten, bei der Entwicklung zu helfen?"

Zack dachte kurz darüber nach.

"Halte ich durchaus für möglich. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Eintopf von letzter Woche? Schmeckte ähnlich."

"Also gut. Lebt wohl, Geschmacksnerven, es war mir einen Ehre, euch gekannt zu haben!"

Cloud warf der Phiole einen letzten widerwilligen Blick zu, anschließend entkorkte er sie, hielt sich die Nase zu und kippte sich die Flüssigkeit schnell in den Mund. Sofort verzog er das Gesicht, schluckte das Ekelzeug aber tapfer hinunter. Er schüttelte sich kurz, dann warf er das leere Fläschchen so weit weg wie er konnte.

"Uääh, da wird einem schon allein vom Geschmack übel", spuckte er aus.

Zack klopfte ihm ermunternd auf die Schulter.

"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind, das seinen Spinat nicht mag."

"Das ist kein Grund, so schadenfroh zu grinsen."

"Du hast recht. Komm, gehen wir zu den anderen zurück, bevor die uns noch vermissen! Ich will heim."

...

...

Der schlimmste aller Fälle war eingetreten: Zack Fair musste seinen Abend allein vor dem Fernseher verbringen. Wie hatte er sich auf seine Freundin gefreut; genau genommen hatte er schon den ganzen Abend geplant, vor allem die Nacht. Kaum war er daheim angekommen, hatte er sie angerufen, nur um zu erfahren, dass Aerith zusammen mit ihrer Mutter zu einer Geburtstagsfeier eingeladen war. Da Elmyra von Zack nicht besonders angetan war, wollte sie ihn sicher nicht mitnehmen. Was sollte er auch bei irgendwelchen Slumbewohnern, die er nicht einmal kannte?

So blieb der arme SOLDAT zu Hause, bestellte sich eine Pizza und litt unter dem einfallslosen Fernsehprogramm.

Bis es an seine Tür klopfte. Es war ein sehr ungeduldiges Klopfen, fünfmal nacheinander. Zack sah nach der Uhrzeit. Jetzt schon? Weiteres Klopfen an der Tür, siebenmal.

Zack sprang auf und öffnete. Ein sehr verunsicherter sowie zitternder Cloud stürmte an ihm vorbei und begann, in der kleinen Wohnung auf und ab zu gehen.

"Ich wusste, dass das eine schlechte Idee war", stammelte er. "Ich höre nie wieder auf dich."

"Was ist los?" fragte Zack unschuldig, als er die Tür schloss.

Cloud blieb immer noch nicht stehen, sondern umkreiste jetzt fast hüpfend den Couchtisch. "Ich weiß es nicht. Absolut keine Ahnung. Ich habe schon nachgelesen, ob so etwas passieren kann, aber anscheinend kann es das nicht, zumindest bis jetzt nicht..."

"Sagst du mir bitte, wovon du redest?" unterbrach ihn Zack mit einem seiner Meinung nach ernsten Gesicht.

"Mir ist tatsächlich nicht schlecht geworden, du hattest also recht." Cloud seufzte und versuchte, sich zu setzen, sprang aber sofort wieder auf. "Aber dann hat dieses Kribbeln angefangen, es wird immer schlimmer, ich kann nicht einmal mehr still stehen, geschweige denn sitzen. Es kribbelt überall, am Schlimmsten ist es in den Beinen. Außerdem kratzt es in meinem Hals, ich muss mich dauernd räuspern. Und weißt du, was am seltsamsten ist? Sieh mal!"

Der Blondschopf rannte zu Zack und wedelte mit den Händen vor seinem Gesicht. "Siehst du es?"

"Nun mal langsam." Der SOLDAT hielt seinen Freund an den Handgelenken fest, dann drehte er die Hände so, dass er die Handflächen betrachten konnte. "Ist doch nur halb so schlimm."

"Wie kannst du das sagen?" fragte Cloud ungläubig. "Meine Hautfarbe ändert sich!"

"Sie wird vielleicht ein wenig grün."

"WAS?"

"Wie wir das herausgefunden haben, ist eigentlich ganz lustig. Weißt du, Luxiere hat die Farben durcheinander gebracht..."

"Was?"

"...nach ein paar Stunden hat es dann angefangen. Erst das Kribbeln, wie bei dir, dann ist er nur noch durch die Gegend gehüpft..."

"Was?"

"...anschließend verfärbte er sich hellgrün. Seine Stimme hat sich nicht verändert, obwohl wir das alle erwartet hatten..."

"Zack, um Odins Willen, was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

Mittlerweile zitterte Cloud von Kopf bis Fuß, eher vor Wut als vor Angst. Zack führte ihn zur Couch, wo er ihn dazu brachte, sich zu setzen. Cloud stand jedoch direkt wieder auf und trat auf der Stelle. "Hör zu, ich finde das nicht komisch. Du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was mit mir los ist!"

"Luxiere - das ist ein Freund von mir - hat die Farben verwechselt. Er brauchte einen Hi-Trank, weil er eine wirklich üble Wunde an der Schulter hatte. Anstelle des blauen Gesöffs hat er aber das grüne getrunken, und weißt du, was das grüne ist?"

Cloud ging langsam ein Licht auf. "Ein Jungfrauenkuss." flüsterte er.

"Genau. Luxiere war zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er es trank, aber kein Frosch. Das Gegenmittel wirkte deshalb fast wie das Gift, verstehst du?"

"Und du dachtest, damit kannst du es mir zurück zahlen? Du hast mich tatsächlich vergiftet?" fragte Cloud vorwurfsvoll.

"Jep. Aber nur ein kleines Bisschen." Zack war sehr stolz auf seine Leistung.

"Nur damit du es weißt, ich bin stinksauer auf dich."

"Das bist du mindestens einmal pro Woche."

"Aber der Trank war doch türkis, nicht grün." Das Opfer des Giftanschlages konnte es noch immer nicht fassen.

Zack grinste das breiteste Grinsen aus seinem Repertoire. "Bin ich nicht toll? Ich habe Blau und Grün vermischt, das ergibt das schönste Türkis."

"Du bist total duchgeknallt."

"Immerhin ist dir nicht schlecht geworden, dank des verdünnten Hi-Trankes."

Cloud sah aus, als wolle er ihn schlagen, aber dann beruhigte er sich etwas und versuchte erneut sich zu setzen. Dieses Mal schlug er seine Beine unter, um das Zappeln unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er war nun auch im Gesicht leicht grün geworden, ob das am Jungfrauenkuss oder an seinem Gemütszustand lag, wusste Zack allerdings nicht.

"Und jetzt?"

"Jetzt lässt du Doktor Zack dich wieder gesund machen."

"Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle."

"Wir haben einiges an Luxiere ausprobiert, bis Kunsel die rettende Idee hatte: er gab ihm das Froschgift!"

Als Cloud das hörte, verbarg er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er nuschelte irgendetwas, was Zack nicht verstand.

"Was?"

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das abkaufe?" wiederholte der Infanterist lauter.

Zack zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hast du kürzlich einen grünen SOLDAT gesehen? Ich nicht, Luxiere ist nämlich wieder ganz der alte."

"Ja, klar!"

"Wirklich! Warte einen Moment!"

Der Erste verschwand im Bad, entnahm dem Spiegelschrank ein kleines Pipettenglas und kehrte schließlich zu Cloud zurück. "Zwei Tröpfchen davon", er zeigte ihm das Gläschen, "geben dir deinen bleichen Teint zurück."

Sein Freund wirkte keinesfalls überzeugt.

"Ich kann gerne Luxiere und Kunsel anrufen, wenn du mir nicht glaubst."

"Nein, nein, nein", Cloud machte eine abwehrende Geste. " Das Ganze ist schon peinlich genug. Gib her."

"Ich tropfe es dir direkt auf die Zunge. Mund ganz weit auf!"

Cloud starrte ihn einfach nur bitterböse an.

"Sag AAAAAAAAAA..."

…

...

Um den Herausforderungen des SOLDAT-Lebens gewachsen zu sein, begann Zack jeden Tag mit einem reichlichen und völlig kostenlosen Frühstück in der Kantine des Shin-Ra-Gebäudes. Anfangs hatten ihn die Frauen am Buffet missbilligend angesehen, wenn er sich zum dritten oder vierten Mal angestellt hatte, mittlerweile wusste aber jeder über seinen unstillbaren Appetit Bescheid.

Während er also seine zweite Portion Rührei mit Speck für diesen Morgen vertilgte, setzte sich Kunsel neben ihn.

"Morgen, Stachelschwein!"

"Du mich auch."

Der Blick des Zweiten fiel auf einen kleinen Pappkarton mit Löchern im Deckel. Besagter Deckel bewegte sich immer wieder ein Stück nach oben, als würde etwas im Inneren versuchen, ihn hoch zu drücken.

"Ist es das, was ich denke?" wollte Kunsel wissen.

"Was denkst du denn?"

"Frosch."

"Ist es."

"Wer?"

"Cloud."

Kunsel lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

"Geht das nicht ein wenig zu weit?"

"Er hat es verdient. Du weißt doch, was er Sophia erzählt hat."

"Klar, ich habe noch einige Details beigesteuert."

"Wieso bin ich eigentlich mit euch befreundet?" stöhnte Zack.

"Weil es außer uns niemand mit dir aushält."

"Ach ja, deshalb."

Kunsel betrachtete wieder Clouds Gefängnis.

"Vergiss nicht, Kleider neben den Karton zu legen."

"Natürlich nicht!" Zack tat beleidigt. "Das wäre doch gemein. Kommst du nachher mit in die Damentoilette im vierten Stock? Ich muss bald los und dachte, ich könnte ihn dort lassen. In etwa fünfundvierzig Minuten verwandelt er sich zurück."

* * *

**Dass diese grünen Mistviecher gelegentlich ganz nützlich sein können, kann man in Escape Plan Green nachlesen, von Mystic 777. Solltet ihr wirklich tun.**

**Kunsel erarbeitet übrigens gerade einen Plan, wie er die beiden wieder versöhnen kann, bis jetzt waren alle Mühen vergebens.  
**


End file.
